Then She Found Me
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: Unlike every love story or big epic romance we've heard, read or watch in TV or movies, this one was never a meant to be or star written. This one has happened by chance. No, do not confuse it with fate just pure unpredicted chance. LLP\SM R&R!
1. Lemon Curry!

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nothing is mine, not for now that is…*evil grin*

**A/N:** ideas can't stay in my head for very long if I don't bring them to writing. And while I am working on two fics in progress I'm sorry but I can't help it I'm only a human being who enjoys writing. I'll make my best not to neglect any of them for too long.

Anyhow, this one is pure fun and laughter and somewhat fluff (you've gotta have fluff). I hope you'd like it.

Enjoy yourselves!

P.S

A cookie to those that guess where the chapter's title comes from ;)

* * *

Chapter One

Lemon Curry?!

**

**

**

**

**

**

Unlike every love story or big epic romance we've heard, read or watch in TV or movies, this one was never a meant to be or star written. This one has happened by chance. No, do not confuse it with fate, it was chance. Yes, Pure unpredicted and most amusing chance.

OoOoOoO

Scorpius Malfoy, an average sixth year Slytherin, did not suspect that the morning of the last day of term before leaving for the Christmas holydays would be a day that'll change his life. Scorpius chewed the tip of his quill; the essay he was trying to write for the last hour wasn't progressing as he wished it would. It seemed that all knowledge about moonstone influence in sleeping draughts faded away from his mind.

"When are you going to give it a rest and join the rest of us in the common room for one last drink before the hols?" a tan hand covered the paragraph he was staring at for the last 10 minutes.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "I don't drink." He moved her hand away.

"Merlin, Scorp, lighten up!" she pulled out a chair and set next to him. "It's a miracle you're not glued to this chair otherwise I bet you'd never leave."

"Some people," Scorpius retorted, "Set goals for themselves-"

"Such as yourself." Cleo said in mock seriousness.

"Yes." Scorpius said. "And I'd thank you if you just leave me and let me finish so you can copy it as usual at the last moment."

"You know I wouldn't spend time with you if-"

"-we weren't related." Scorpius finished her words and she stuck out her tongue at him before storming off the library.

The next half hour was uneventful save for a couple loud talking students Madam Pince chased out screaming at them for disturbing the learning environment. He was just about to finish when another series of screams and howls was heard but from outside of the library this time followed by loud running sounds and laughter echoing inside the study hall. Scorpius barely managed to place the book he used for his essay back onto the shelf when suddenly he was pushed back and a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhh." A soft voice said. Scorpius glanced down and saw the top of a mane of long wavy red hair and was met with a pair of big brown eyes looking up at him. "I'll let go of my hand just don't yell, okay?" Scorpius nodded.

The minute her hand was off Scorpius burst. "What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Sorry," She said and ran her hand in her long hair. "A bunch of seventh years are after me." she moved a few book aside and peeked through the gap. "A prank gone sour." She restored the books to their place.

"Afraid they're after you?" Scorpius asked and walked back to table he was occupying. "What did you do?"

"Charmed balloons filled with curry to follow them around the hit them right before they enter their classes." She set opposite him.

"Is that all?" he asked dryly while the girl took out a sweet out of her robe pocket and popped it into her mouth.

"Nah," she offered him a sweet but Scorpius shook his head. "Anyways, I may or may not used an old version of said curry." She said. "Oh and my older brother was one of the boys I pranked."

"You used the curry they served last night?"

"The one they served on _Saturday_." She grinned.

"Lemon curry?!" Scorpius couldn't help himself and laughed. "I'm Scorpius by the way," he waved lamely as his laughter deflected.

"I know," the girl said. "I'm Lily, Potter that is."

"I see." Scorpius got up and started picking up his stuff and put them into his bag. "Well, I hope you're brother and his friends won't catch you or harm you or anything but I must leave."

Lily studied him for a moment. "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm afraid I'd be under attack once I'll leave here," she got up and handed Scorpius his ink bottle. "Is there a chance you'll walk me back to the Gryffindor tower?"

Scorpius shifted and laughed uncomfortably. "I-I don't think it's a very good idea." He closed his bag and put on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"I'm a Slytherin." He started to walk away but Lily caught up with him.

"Is that all?" Lily asked.

"It does put a stopper to most things doesn't it?"

"No." Lily shook her head and smiled. "It doesn't." she grabbed his hands and led the way out of the library and onto the Gryffindor tower.

He could feel the eyes and stares of passing students and a few of the school portraits as he and Lily walked up and through the corridors of Hogwarts. One fifth year even pointed out and whispered something to her friend; Lily answered her by giving her the two finger salute.

"I feel like a dog." Scorpius said. "Look," he stopped and yanked his hand from Lily's grip. "No one jumped on you or tried to pay you back and this is as far as I'm going-"

"Actually," Lily cut him off. "We're here." She pointed at the Fat Lady portrait not far away from them.

"Oh," Scorpius gave it a swift look. "Goodbye then, Lily." He nodded courtly at her and hoisted his beg once again on his shoulder and started walking away. A hand on his upper arm stopped him. He turned and there was Lily again smiling at him. "Yes?"

Before he knew it Lily's hands gripped him by the hair and her lips crashed against his in what can only be described as a fierce snog and while _she_ pushed him onto the wall and roamed and ruffled his hair Scorpius fumbled with his hands and placed them awkwardly on her waist. This wasn't going as well as he thought his first kiss would go.

They broke away from the kiss gasping for air. Scorpius lips were red and swollen and his hair was a mess, Lily on the other looked just fine if not just a little more flushed than normal.

"Thanks," she said and got on the balls of her feet and kissed his cheek chastely. "Happy Christmas." And she walked away.

"Yeah," Scorpius sounded rather surprised as he touched his cheek. "You welcome."

* * *

**A/N: **whoohooo! So more to come not to worry but this only chapter where Lily is a fourth year and Scorpius is a sixth year.

Thank you for reading now go on and review! Don't let me find out this is a favorite while you didn't review! (though it is nice to know my story's is on your favorite list)

Happy Easter and Passover!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	2. Anything of the Trolley?

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nothing is mine, not for now that is…*evil grin*

**A/N:** nothing much to say.

Enjoy yourselves!

P.S

No one guessed where the first chapter title is taken from, I'm not telling until someone make a guess. ;)

* * *

Chapter Two

Anything of the Trolley?

**

**

**

**

**

**

Scorpius leaned his head against the glass window and watched as the view changed from the urban skyscrapers of London to the wide and green plains of the English countryside. He sighed and got up to take a book out of his school trunk. He glanced sideways and saw his Head Boy badge standing out from his window reflection.

Prefect meeting went well, he let Rose Weasley, Head Girl and Gryffindor's go-to girl, take over and take the lead providing very few words here and there. She wanted to meet with afterwards and discuss upcoming school events but Scorpius politely declined and retreated to the compartment he shared with his fellow Slytherins.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling or something like that?" Gerard Malloy, Slytherin's quidditch team keeper and captain asked while reading _Which Broomstick_ magazine.

"Fifth and Sixth year prefects do that." Scorpius answered and opened his book and began to read.

"Is it true there's a Yule ball this year?" Gerard asked.

"Plan on asking Mrs. Norris out?" Cleo suggested.

"Only because I heard Filch was already taken by you." Gerard answered. "Where you're going?"

Scorpius got up from his seat. "Bathroom." And he walked out of the small compartment.

OoOoOoO

The corridors of the Hogwarts Express were packed with students and if not with the loud sound of talking and laughing coming from the compartments, every now and then accompanied with music or tiny explosions. Just as he stopped and checked his watch to see how long was it till he'll be back in school someone tugged his robes from behind and Scorpius fell backwards.

"Hey!" a face hovering above him beamed at him. It was Lily.

"My head." Scorpius groaned and rubbed his head, still on the ground, his head was throbbing and he was seeing tiny dots in front of him. "What in Salazar's name is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry," Lily said and helped him up. "My brothers always said I was unnaturally strong for a girl my size."

"You don't say." Scorpius said and set down as Lily dropped onto the seat opposite him smiling. "What?"

"You're not very friendly are you?" she said and crossed her legs.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said," Lily sighed."You're not a very easy going person."

"Gee thanks." Scorpius replied dryly. "Would you like to stab me first or just plain Avada me and we'll call it a day?"

Lily blinked and then laughed loudly. "Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed." Lily said as the laughter wore off. "What's with the frowning?"

"Head Boy duties-"

"Ooooh! A celebrity!"

"I'm going now." He got up from his seat but Lily pointed her wand and locked the compartment's door and let down the blinds. "Apparently not."

"You always want to leave." Lily said and tucked her wand away. "Every time we talk."

"I've only spoke to you once. Last year."

"And this is the second time," Lily said, "which makes it a 100 percent." She shook her head. "You need to lighten up!"

"I'm sorry?" Scorpius asked.

"Stop apologizing all the time!" Lily called.

"I'm so-" Lily glared at him and he felt his face burn. "Right. Nevermind."

"I'm being blunt again, aren't I?"

Scorpius shrugged. "S'kay."

Lily leaned forward from her seat. "I'm sorry." She said with a small smile.

"Stop apologizing." He said and Lily's smile broadened.

The train rattled and they set for a few more minutes in complete silence, staring at each other but not saying a word. Scorpius found it to be very pleasant in its own strange way. Lily seemed to be thinking about something as her face turned more sullen.

"Anything wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"Are you going to eat that?" Lily pointed at the chocolate frog peering out of Scorpius robe's front pocket. He threw it at her and she caught it with her left hand. "Thanks." She said and oddly enough didn't unwrap it but tucked it in her own robe pocket.

"I'd better go." Scorpius got up and began moving towards the compartment door. The blinds were still down. Lily got up herself. "Nice seeing you again."

"Don't act as if you didn't follow me." Lily shook her.

"I'm not stalking you!" Scorpius said. "But the dress you wore last week looked great from your backyard." Lily stared at him before laughing nervously and smacking Scorpius' right shoulder. The two laughed, sighed and then laughed some more.

"You're insane." Scorpius said and opened the compartment door for him to leave but Lily squeezed pass him. "And rude."

"Give me detention than, Head Boy." Her voice was silkier then just a few seconds ago. Was she flirting with him? Scorpius panicked at the thought.

"I'll spare you this time."

"Ah! Favorism," Lily started walking away. "Don't let Rose know about it."

"I won't." Scorpius said. "Promise."

"Well, I guess that somewhere in my youth or childhood-" Lily said while prancing.

"You must have done something good." she stopped as Scorpius finished the sentence and turned around. She had a very funny face.

"Wha-" Scorpius began to ask just as Lily advanced fast towards him, pushed him inside the compartment not before flinging her arms around his neck pulling him down close to her and kissing him roughly. His hands tangled in her long hair drawing Lily even closer to him as they both staggered into the compartment.

OoOoOoO

"Took you long enough." Cleo drawled as Scorpius slid back inside the compartment

"Digestive problems, mate?" Gerard asked while biting the tip of a cauldron cake. "My dad has every time mum cooks one of her _special_ casseroles."

"Nothing is wrong with my bowl work, thank you very much." Scorpius said.

"You were gone for almost an hour," Cleo noted. "What happened? Ickl-Head Boy problems?"

"Something like that." Scorpius shrugged.

"You could say you're sorry," Cleo snapped.

"I could," Scorpius helped himself with a licorice wand. "But I won't."

* * *

**A/N: **next chapter will be posted soon so keep track.

If this is on your favorites make sure you also review

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Lily's Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nothing is mine, not for now that is…*evil grin*

**A/N:** a big thank you for those who reviewed it's always nice to know what you think for better and for worse.

Enjoy yourselves!

P.S

I'm still waiting for that guess you guys ;)

Chapter Three

Lily's Revelations

**

**

**

**

**

**

Over the next few weeks Scorpius began to think he was slowly and gradually becoming paranoid. Everywhere he turned he saw a flash of brilliant red hair or a ringing loud laugh and always _always_ a hint of a faint lilac scent hunted him all day long. It was like Lily had a master evil plan to find him whenever or wherever he was just because she could and it sort scared him but also sort of excited him like hell.

"It was absolutely amazing!" Rose Weasley said while walking beside Scorpius. "Professor Vector said I had the best score if the entire year ever since my mother took Arithmancy! Can you imagine out-scoring your own mother? I sure can't!"

"What was your Mum's reaction?" he asked idly, his wand flicking a rhythm against his thigh.

"What else could she say besides congratulation?" she laughed and walked pass him.

He was about to say something but suddenly something or someone yanked him from behind and threw him into what look like a dark broom cupboard.

"Shhhh!" a voice said and a soft hand was put over Scorpius' mouth. "Lumos!"

"You!" Scorpius cried in a muffled voice.

"Be quiet!" Lily whispered. "I'm taking my hand off," She said. "You promise to not to yell?" Scorpius nodded and she took away her hand. "Hey." She smiled at him.

"Uh…Hey?" Scorpius asked.

"How things going for you?" she asked, and as she was so close to him he could feel her warm breath. He could detect a faint mixture of chocolate and…was it possible?

"Where you drinking?" he outraged. "Are you crazy? If McGonagall catches you drunk-"

"Calm down would you?" Lily hissed at him. "I'm not drunk. I had a bit of firewhisky one of the sixth year smuggled-"

"What are you doing with the sixth years?" Scorpius asked, annoyed at this fact.

"A house party." Lily rolled her eyes but flashed him a smile when she realized his motives. "you're not jealous are you, Head Boy?"

"No." He blushed.

"Right." She drawled.

"I-I just don't want you to get punished, that's all." Now his face was deep crimson. Lily chuckled. "This is NOT funny."

"Oh but I beg to differ," She said, laughing "You can scare a Bogart with your face right now."

"Knock it off," Scorpius tried to be serious but gave up and joined her.

Calming down, Lily sighed and said after a moment of silence. "It's nice seeing you like that, Scorpius."

"Like what?"

"Less Malfoy and more you."

"Uh, what do you mean by that, exactly?" He was feeling distinctly uncomfortable, but he felt compelled to ask all the same.

"I dunno," Lily said. "You're just… well you used to be…you always seemed to be…cold. And…not very friendly, you know?" she chewed on her lower lip and for the first time avoided his gaze. "I dunno what the hell I'm trying to say."

Scorpius watched her for a moment. She looked sorry and for the first time vulnerable, a position which he, Scorpius, was always used to be in. Was she ever that honest with anyone like that before? Something told that probably not otherwise why was she this apprehensive.

"I know," he said slowly, "What you're trying to say." He didn't look at her when he said this.

"Thanks." Lily mumbled, after a moment's silence, silence which Scorpius had thought signaled the end of this conversation. But Lily seemed to want to talk, and Scorpius, was inclined to let her. "You're kind." She said. "To the little ones. And…and you're always helping to anyone that comes to you with a question or anything. I've watched you a little last year," _now _she blushed. "And…you're a really nice guy."

There was an uncomfortable silence and Scorpius pointedly looked at a broom leaning against the cupboard wall. "Should I be worried you're stalking me?"

Lily poked him in the chest. "I take back everything nice I said about you, right now."

"Relax, Red," he said and grabbed her hands in his. "You're secret's safe with me." he laughed and threw his head back not before banging it against the cupboard wall. "Ow!"

He let go of Lily's hand which flew to cover her rolling giggles as Scorpius cursed under his breath as he tried to rub the aching spot on his the back of his head. Before he could say anything, Lily reached out her hands behind his head to find that spot herself, when she did, she began rubbing lightly the tender lump forming there.

Scorpius moaned at her light touch. "Big baby," she said with a small smile and suddenly his heart was pounding. Whatever she was doing it was good and the closer she'd stay next to him right now the better. They looked at each other for a long moment. "Does is really hurt?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, leaning forward just slightly. He could almost taste the firewhisky on her breath. Lily was so close right now, her lips barely inches for his and he was dying to kiss her.

"Better?" her voice just above a whisper as she asked and he blinked and almost fainted when she put her hand on the center of his chest, just over his nearly exploding heart.

"Blimey." He said and kissed her.

He vaguely heard a sharp intake of breath, but he wasn't sure if it was him or Lily. He had never experienced anything like this. It was strange and petrifying and oh so wonderful! He felt a little jolt up his spine and his whole body began to tingle like mad as she sank against him and gave a little sigh. And she kissed him, long and slow and He was dizzy and tingling everywhere and her hands were tangled in his hair and the kiss was hot and her lips and tongue were soft and tasted bloody incredible. His hands tingled as they moved to stroke her hair and it was even softer than before and even more wavy and long and she was all that is real and good. And everything was a thousand times even more magical then he could ever think it could be.

She broke away slowly and Scorpius lazily opened his eyes to see her lips red and swollen and she was very flush. Suddenly he was aware that she was in his arms their foreheads were touching.

"Whoa." Lily finally said.

"Yeah." Scorpius said, his arms resting on her waist and he nuzzled her neck. "I think I'm starting to like firewhisky."

She laughed before closing the small gap between them and reaching for a second kiss.

**A/N: **that was one hot kiss to write. I loved writing this piece! Don't worry more to come

If this is on your favorites make sure you also review

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	4. The Great Hogwarts Night

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nothing is mine, not for now that is…*evil grin*

**A/N:** The rating went up and you'll read and see why that is. Not much to say other then thank you to those who reviewed.

I hope you'd like this chapter. Happy reading

* * *

Chapter Four

The Great Hogwarts Night

As time went by Scorpius didn't know where the hormones and the emotions caught up with him but one thing he knew, somewhere those two shifted and messed with his head. At first all he could thinks of was how much he wanted Lily's lips and body against his, or how much he enjoyed roaming her body under her school robes whenever he'd get the chance. And those dreams he had at night, Merlin help him! Ever since that night in the broom cupboard there was a morning he'd woken without having taming his own _magic stick and_ its antics. But by then other things started popping up in his mind sometimes very unexpectedly.

On the other hand, once, during a very dull Arithmancy class, he's thoughts once again drifted back to Lily but now it wasn't on how much he liked her lips but on how much he missed her laughter and that scent that haunted him, lilac flowers and rain. At other times all he could think of was the little noises she made while kissing, a faint moan here or a slight whimper that always sounded like a there was tiny bell inside her whenever he'd kiss a sensitive spot. And other times when all he could think of is the feeling of her breasts brushing against his chest as she pressed her body against his.

And then there where the meetings. He couldn't call them dates because they weren't dating (then what were they doing?!) but they met and sometime they kiss and sometimes they talked and mostly they'd ignore each other except for whenever they're exchanging small smiles or a long stare from across the Great Hall.

"Are you even paying attention to what I just said?" Cleo snapped her fingers in front of his face and Scorpius woken from his reverie. "Clearly, you haven't."

Scorpius stared at her. "I'm sorry?"

"I was talking about that stupid friend of yours, Gerard, and how he won't give me back my essay I've been working my butt off for Potions."

"Did you try to summon it back?"

Cleo blinked a couple of times before cursing loudly (and scaring a couple of first years on the way) before taking out her wand and saying. "Accio essay!" the parchment was in her hand in less than three seconds soon followed by a roaring yell and the thumping thunder of running downstairs.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gerard cried and stood above Cleo as she rolled the parchment in her hands.

"I told you I'm not letting you copy this." She picked up her school bag and tucked the essay inside it. "And you shouldn't help him either." She said to Scorpius as she flicked her wand onto her school bag.

"Wasn't going to." Scorpius smirked at him. "You should know better by now," he said. "One mustn't still from Cleo if one knows what's good for him."

"My best friend," Gerard said. "The traitor."

"Boys," Cleo yawned. "You bore me with your grunts and snores." She picked up the rest of her belongings. "I'm going to bed, you-" she said to Gerard, "Are going to work on that essay by yourself. And you-" she turned to Scorpius. "Are late for your patrol."

Scorpius looked down at his watch, he had less than minutes. "I'll see you later." He said and hurried out of the common room.

As he jogged pass the school corridors and portraits he was looking for something in one of his pockets. Finally on an inside pocket of his robe he found it. A small piece of parchment with tiny cursive writing on it.

_S._

_Tonight, Third floor, the passage behind the old phoenix tapestry._

_Yours,_

_L._

Ah! These notes. If anyone last year would've told him he'd be obsessed over a small piece of parchment like the one he was holding he'd say that the person himself had the worst case of lunacy he'd ever seen. Lily was the one who started it all, so the blame was all on her. The day after their cupboard rendezvous she bumped into him without even blinking or saying she was sorry, later that day as he prepared himself to bed a chocolate frog fell from his robes. He took a bite off its head as a late treat only to find inside not the usual trading card but a piece of parchment with Lily's handwriting informing him to meet her later that very same night. From then on there where small notes passed between classes, "lost" books that one of them found and returned to its owner and sometimes Lily would just find him and drag him off.

Scorpius reached the third floor and moved the tapestry aside and slipped behind it.

"You're late." Lily said and walked over to him, a wave of lilac scent washed over him.

"Sorry." He said.

"No, you're not_._" She said, with narrowed eyes, but then she rose on the tip of her toes and brushed her lips against his softly. He kissed her back and pulled her closer.

"Maybe not." He said with a small smile. Lily giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he lifted her up for better excess to her mouth. She twisted a little against him and pressed her body onto his. _Bingo!_ There were her breasts, full and generous and tucked away under blouse and bra.

"We should go." She whispered and pulled away.

"I've made plans for us."Scorpius answered and Lily arched her eyebrow as he took her hand and walked them out of the passageway. "Don't be so surprised." he shook his head as they headed down the corridor.

After a few minutes of silent walking they've arrive their destination. Scorpius looked eager and hopeful while as Lily had a skeptical look upon her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Scorpius beamed and added. "It's safe you can push open the doors."

Lily bid his words and slowly opened the big oak doors. "Whoa." She whispered.

"C'mon!" Scorpius beckoned her and grabbed her hand to get her to enter. The Great Hall was dark and deserted. No students to fill the house tables, no lively buzz of talking and no teachers to observe every other move they make. "Here." He held up his wand and muttered in incantation and within seconds a ball of light shot upwards and lit the Hall.

"I don't know Scorpius…What if we get caught?"

Scorpius laughed. "Don't tell _you're_ afraid of detention?"

"I've created a monster." She narrowed her eyes at him before grinning.

"Hurry! Someone's coming!" He faked panicked and began tickling her and she let out soft giggles. "We can't afford a few lines from Filch now can we?" Lily laughed as Scorpius took out something out of the inner pocket of his robes and dropped it to the floor.

"What-"

"Just wait." He flicked his wand and what was a miniature broom engorged into a life size racing broom. "Not bad."

"Sod off." She pushed him and mounted the broom. "Coming?" she held out her hand.

"Like hell I do." She positioned herself behind Scorpius and he kicked off. They zoomed up towards the ceiling, the enchanted sky were dark with endless shining stars. They flew pass the house ornaments and then Scorpius zigzagged downwards before going back up in a sharp move.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"You'll see." He said and they landed softly on the heavy long wooden, faculty table. He helped Lily mount off and laced his fingers with hers as they walked on the table,

"This is unreal." Lily panted, astonished with view of the Great Hall.

Scorpius, having eyes only for Lily, said. "I couldn't agree more."

"No wonder nothing escapes old McGonagall," Lily said. "You can see everything from here."

"Pretty neat, though." Scorpius looked around and then put his hands around his mouth. "GOOD EVENING HOGWARTS!!" Lily looked at him as if he sprouted another head. Scorpius wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"_What'll you do when you get lonely? And nobody's waiting by your side?_" Scorpius began to sing. "_You've been running and hiding much too long. You know it's just your foolish pride.__"_

Lily jaw dropped but soon she smiled and joined him in singing. _"__Layla!"_

_"You've got me on my knees!"_

_"__Layla!"_

_"I'm begging, darling please."_

_"Layla!"_

_"Darling won't you ease my worried mind!" _He bopped his head a couple of times before stopping and turning to Lily.

"You know, I don't think anyone had ever sung a Clapton song here before." Lily grinned cheekily.

"I don't anyone ever kissed on the teacher's table before." He said and Lily brushed her lips against his for a brief kiss and opened her eyes slowly to see Scorpius smiling at her and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning down and pressing his lips gently on hers and wrapping his arms around her as they slowly fell down and lay on the table, kissing.

Her lilac sent was surrounding him he kissed her neck while she moaned his name and tangled her hands in his hair. His hand slid down her body and he slowly unbuttoned her blouse (seeing that her robes and jumper as well as his were long gone). He kissed her collarbone and inch by inch he moved lower as he blouse was finally discard and he reached for her bra and…_Oh Merlin!_ She didn't stop him and to his extreme delight, she let him, and he feasted on her breasts, kissing and licking and sucking, drawing moans and whispers from her that drove him mad with want.

Suddenly, by a force he didn't think she'd posses; Lily flipped him over and ripped his shirt off. He wanted to protest but then she kissed his neck and then licked her way down to his upper body. She kissed and nipped every inch on him and before he knew it he felt her hand fumble with the zipper of his trousers and then…_Fuck!_ Her hand was on his dick- a girl was touching him- this girl he was mad about- was touching his dick and it was the most amazing thing ever. He came in no less then fifteen seconds but boy! Those were the best fifteen seconds of his life by far.

He lay still, trying to regain power and catch his breath.

"Not very clean are you?" Lily giggled as she lay beside him.

Scorpius growled. "'S not funny." He reached out for his wand and preformed a cleaning spell. Lily smiled and licked her lips. That's was just enough of an excuse for him to jump her. She squealed when he did, and burst into giggles as he tickled her and kissed her all over her face fervently. Soon he found himself between her thighs once again kissed her upper body and breasts while his hand skimmed her left legs stopping halfway above her knee just below the hem of her skirt.

"Scorpius…please…" She whispered. She was breathing hard but she opened her eyes slowly and he looked up to see her lick her lips. "Touch me…" his head spun. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes asking if she was sure, and she nodded, and he swallowed. He slide his fingers up inside and let them travel up all the way. Lily's eyes clouded and he bent down and kissed her softly while his fingers explored her.

Suddenly, Scorpius realized he had no idea what to do and so he caressed her slowly over her knickers and he must have hit a good spot, because she gasped and her head fell back, and her breasts thrust up into the air. He found himself kissing her left breast, sucking her into his mouth but as much as he enjoy it he soon gave that up as it was impossible to do that and to focus on what he was doing with his hand.

As he moved his fingers in circles Lily arched her back and then took hold of his hand, sliding it beneath the waistband of her knickers. He gasped with the realization she _really_ wanted him to touch her. Slowly his finger marveled the softness and the delicacy of her and then he felt a sort of a…nub? No a bud, as he slide his fingers further and touched it once again, Lily moaned again. Scorpius must have done something right because Lily was whispering his name and panting and whoa! Her hips were moving in rhythm to his movements. He circled still faster and harder, and this seemed to be leading to something, and he realized with a sudden thrill that he was about to make her come, and that thought alone made him feel at awe and honored to be doing this.

Her breasts were in his face again and he couldn't stop himself. Just as he lowered his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue, his finger pressed upwards and Lily began to cry out, soft little cries and then moans for the back of her throat and her hips began to spasm and Scorpius watched and listened and almost came all over himself as this was hottest most coolest thing he'd ever seen and he made it happen.

Lily lay there, trying to catch her breath and ease back her heart tempo. Her eyes were shut and Scorpius pulled her in his arms. He moved a lock of hair away from her face and she opened her eyes slowly.

"You okay?" he asked nervously.

She smiled lazily and snuggled up to him. "Fantastic." She brushed her lips lightly against his mouth and snuggled even closer. Scorpius reached out his hand and handed Lily her long forgotten blouse. "Thanks." She put in on while Scorpius wore his back on and soon snuggled up back on the table.

"Lil?" Scorpius said as he traced invisible lines on her arm slowly.

"Hmmmm?"

"I think I…I think I love you."

There was a long silence before he realized she'd fallen asleep. That was okay by him. It was easier that way and he'd probably tell her again sometime.

* * *

**A/N: **just too clear things, Lily's 16 and Scorpius will turn 18 if any of you worried. The lyrics to **Layla** belong to the one and only Eric Clapton (or as I say, God is Clapton!).

If this is on your favorites make sure you also review

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	5. A Two Way Street

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nothing is mine.

**A/N:** a big thank you for those who reviewed it's always nice to know what you think for better and for worse. Sorry for the delay and for not updating any other works, but this one was almost ready for a long time and all I needed was to get sick and stay at home instead of going to classes in order for me to post it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

A Two Way Street

* * *

It was a random Wednesday when Scorpius realized things were just perfect. His Head Boy duties weren't taking as much of a toll as he thought they would. Cleo and Gerard stopped fighting and school work was… well still school work. However, there was Lily. He wondered if what he felt was normal for his age but he knew, even without even vocalizing his thoughts to anyone that it wasn't. But Sweet Merlin, she drove him crazy.

Yes, finally Scorpius realized what it means to be a randy teenage wizard. His father told him: "the day would come and some girl will turn the world as you know upside down till you won't remember how it used to be."

His father failed to predict this girl would be one Lily Potter.

OoO

Scorpius was doodling absentmindedly on his parchment, swirls and zigzags inking across what should have been his Defense against the Dark Arts essay due on Monday. He glanced up, looking for any sign of red hair coming from the entrance to the library but as it was five minutes ago, no sign such as the above.

He huffed silently, took off his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. At the table beside his, two Ravenclaw sixth year girls were whispering and one dared to point at him.

The brunette girl, the one closest to him, flicked her hair and blinked coyly at Scorpius. Not knowing what to do, Scorpius smiled slightly at her before putting his glasses back and returned to his unfinished "essay" and books.

A few moments later he heard the movement of chairs along with the tapping of heels as the girls left.

Sighing again, Scorpius leaned his head against the table. Godric knows he could use the rest. His thoughts drifted back to their meeting last night when he and Lily snuck into the Astronomy Tower, finally managing to meet after more than a week of being separated. He fixed heaps of pillows and blankets and soon Lily was on top of him, half naked, kissing him feverishly… She fisted her hands in his hair and little moans came from her as his hand traveled down her bare back to her backside and up her skirt. Soft, smooth and warm, that's how Lily feels like every time Scorpius touches her. She broke away from his lips, looking flushed, her brown eyes misty and cloudy with want and she breathed heavily.

"Scorpius," Lily moaned, "_Scorpius_..."

"Scorpius?" Scorpius jolted from his reverie and realized that someone's been saying his name for some time now. He looked up and met the same brown eyes he just thought of. She rolled her eyes as to say _finally_ and set down across from him.

At first, she did nothing besides grabbing one of Scorpius' text books and flipping through it. Shrugging Scorpius returned to his essay and then Lily started humming a muggle song but stopped once Scorpius is looking up at her. She smiled and he gave her a scolding look before going back to his homework.

She resumed humming and this time also tapping her feet with the rhythm. He wanted to make her stop but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards when she started singing softly.

"_Please, please me... Like I please you…"_ she chanted and read the textbook as if nothing was going on.

"Are you trying to convey a message?"

Lily looked bemused. "A message?" she repeated his words. "No, I don't think so." She returned to the textbook.

A few minutes later something brushed up Scorpius' leg. Lily was moving her right foot up against his left one. Slowly, she moved her foot up his leg until…

"Oi!" Scorpius twitched and jumped in his chair.

"Was that your leg?"

"Uh, yes."

"My mistake." She gave him an innocent smile (He knew that smile all too well now) and hummed the familiar tune while going back to her book. "I think I miss you." She says in a flash of words.

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"Funny enough," Lily closed the book with a loud _thump_ and leaned forward. "I think it means I sometimes find myself thinking about you and sort of…wishing you were there with me…I think…you know?"

Slowly and even without thinking about it, Scorpius reached out his hand across the table and closed it on Lily's. "I know." Was all he said and he squeezed her hand. "I know."

Quickly Scorpius finished his essay, knowing Cleo will revise it later that night anyway, and he and Lily run off to the Room of Requirement. As soon as the door appeared Lily shoved him inside and they fell into that now well-known exploring routine.

He ran his fingers in her long red hair while Lily kissed his neck with small butterfly kisses. She nipped softly the skin and moved to his earlobe and nibbled there. He felt Goosebumps all over his body as Lily moved towards his mouth where he couldn't take it anymore and kissed her hungrily. Lily gave a soft moan and Scorpius tugged at her blouse (now that both robes discarded on the floor) and moved his hand beneath it to stroke her back. He groaned and Lily stifled a giggled against his lips.

"Really now?" he asked.

"It tickles," she smiled at him. "I'm very ticklish."

In a very swift move, Scorpius had Lily on her back squirming beneath him as he tickled her. She shrieked and laughed and pleaded him to stop, but the feeling of her skin was too addictive – he just couldn't stop touching her. As soon as he realized this, his tickles turned into light caressing. Her blouse was gone and in a fast move Scorpius disregarded his own to match in appearance. He was about to kiss her once more when he stopped and gazed at Lily's body.

Her eyes met his. "Seeing something that you like?"

"I think you're wonderful." Scorpius blurts out without thinking.

"I can't deny something that is true." She grins but there's a faint blush in her cheeks.

"I want to meet you during Christmas holiday."

Her cheeks turn redder and she sits up. "I don't know," she begins looking for her clothes. "Have you seen my jumper?"

"Lily," Scorpius, now also sitting up, turn her to face him. "I'm serious."

"Oh?" she buttoned up her blouse.

"Well, think about it." He put his shirt back on. "We won't see each other for some time."

"You can please yourself on your own, you know."

Scorpius gaped at her. "Is that what you think of me?"

"You're a block, Scorpius," Lily rolled her eyes. "What else is there?" she pulled her hair to a loose ponytail.

"Nothing I guess." He yanked the door open and stormed out of the room, not before slamming the door as loud as he could.

Seconds later, he heard the fast clattering of Lily's heels. "Stop!" she called and ran towards him. Scorpius only quickened his pace.

"This isn't fair." She called and at that, Scorpius finally did come to a halt, Lily caught up with him.

"Lily…"

She bit her lower lip. "Fine," She gave him a shy smile. "We'll meet on Christmas."

"You think that does it for me?" Scorpius snorted. "A small _fine_ won't shut me up, Lily."

"Then what will?" she mumbled tartly.

That really ticked Scorpius off. "Not everything has to go by _your_ planning or whenever _you_ feel like. I also happen to have feelings and you saying one thing and then a moment later the complete opposite doesn't help." He began to walk away.

"What feelings?" Lily asked.

Scorpius turned around and marched back to her, still looking very cross. "I love you, Lily." He said in a low voice. "But that doesn't give you the right to play me, you don't do that to the person you're with." He paused and ran a hand in his hair. "I think I made myself clear about what I want. When you decide to grow up and make up your mind, let me know." And with that, Scorpius left Lily standing in the middle of the corridor, watching him as he goes.

* * *

Reviews are as usual welcome ;)

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
